Life Is To Conceal: Painted On My Memories
by deadsignedhills
Summary: Sarah Williams is blessed with a daughter at age 24, what happens when the Goblin King threatens to take the child away on her fifteenth birthday? Of course, the snide, rude, daughter from the 90's is going to have to find a way out. Like any daughter, wh


**Summary: Sarah Williams is blessed with a daughter at age 24, what happens when the Goblin King threatens to take the child away on her fifteenth birthday? Of course, the snide, rude, daughter from the 90's is going to have to find a way out. Like any daughter, why not follow in her mother's footsteps? This is my first Labyrinth story, not my first written story, ever. If there is a problem, please tell me. **

_Prologue: Reasons To Fear_

Twenty-four Year Old Sarah Williams sat on her rocking chair, calming down the worked up baby in her arms.

"Lisa," she cooed. "Lisa, stop crying."

The irony of having her own child was mild, she was never one for the baby scene, but things changed. Ever since the Underground she had realized how valuable her brother was to her. She regretted hating him at such a young age.

It was just simple brother and sister rivalry, correct?

She wouldn't dare call upon that man, if a man is what you'd call him.  
Always dreams of the dancing, masks, ballroom music, and the scent that she heavenly felt intrigued with. Those dangerous eyes, mismatched with a light blue to a deep blue. Sarah could harshly feel as if she was being stared down by him just thinking about it.

Still in the midst of trying to forget it, Sarah couldn't understand why she still had the book. The book that made up such an imagination of a world that never existed. She felt as if she had created it, remembering what 'he' said about expectations. He had proved that it was real.

The baby's sniffles were soon fading and her small fists dropped in defeat. It had been a very long and trying day. A single mother with a baby, she only relied on her art. Even that was slacking.

Lisa's eyes slip open, brilliant hazel eyes look around the room, then shut for a long awaited slumber.

With a sigh, Sarah got up and placed the baby in her bassinet, tucking her in as tight as she could. It had took awhile for Sarah to have enough strength to leave her baby inside a room of her own. When she was first released from the hospital, Sarah kept Lisa as close as she could.

_She was scared..._

Finding her way inside her bedroom, Sarah laid down, trying to figure out what kind of call came from the window. It had been screeching all night and started to irritate her.

Sarah wrapped her midnight robe around her body and walked over to her window, looking through the clear panes, to see an owl hooting, right out side. Her eyes were slicked over with anger and she unlocked the glass tops and shoved the window up.

"Go on, shew!" she scooted, but then halted in realization.

That owl. She's seen it. A good eight years ago, she thought. Sarah's actions were quick, trying to pull down the window, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" Sarah tugged, her eyes widening as the owl flew in, batting it's hazard wings, profusely.

The owl rested it's claws on the wooden floor, transcending itself into a black cloth, each sweep getting more fuller and longer.

Sarah still stayed glued to her spot, watching as the familiar man stepped forth, just the way she remembered him.

"Goblin King," she murmured, uncomfortable with the words that left her mouth.

The Goblin King's stare was heavy and intense, a reunion he knew she was not prepared for.

"Why Sarah, you look pale," he said, softly. "The fear you have still hasn't failed, very good."

He took cautious steps toward her, conversation length, "And how is, Lisa I believe. That's her name."

"You know very damn well what her name is," Sarah gritted. "You've always been watching."

"No," he smirked, dizzying her with his deep accent. "I've been waiting."

They now started to circle each other, bringing back Dachau Vu, right before she ended him.

"For what? I beat you, we're finished," she spoke, slowly, a bit of a weepings in her voice.

The Goblin King just kept walking, like a tiger, searching out ways to approach his prey, letting the long end of his jacket make a 'swooshing' noise that left Sarah with a harsh headache.

"When Lisa's life has bared 15 years, I will be back, but no worries, Sarah. Be thankful it's not you this time," he mused, waiting for the quote that he grew so fondly of.

"That's not fair!" she protested. "She did nothing-"

"No, she didn't, but unfortunately, her mother did," he said, sharply, moving even closer. "I know for a fact, Sarah, that she will call for me. You make it so easy, you just don't understand what the future holds."

"What?" she whispered, not understand what he was saying, but the other half of her had no guts to even ask. "My child will never be exposed to the Underground, especially you and your Labyrinth, Jareth!"

Jareth's grin brightened, hearing his name roll off of her tongue for the very first time.

"It's already started, perhaps later you'll see what I mean. Time is running out, better make it up to her while you still have the chance."

"Jareth!" she screamed, watching him vaporize and fade back into his own world. "No!"

Sarah dropped to her knees, feeling swoon, and weak. Tears broke free from her eyelids and she started to sob into her hands. Now regret swiped as a new item to cry over.

"I'll just have to change the future, I have to erase the Underground," she whimpered. "She'll never know of such a place."


End file.
